Meisou Rhapsody
[[Archivo:Vocaloid Meisou Rhapsody Gumi Lily Gakupo.jpg|thumb|300px|Meisou Rhasody Ilustrada por Suzunosuke]]Meisou Rhapsody (迷走ラプソディ) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue subida a Nicovideo el 9 de septiembre de 2012 a las 20:00, esta canción fue colocada como promocional para el álbum "V love 25 -Desire-" (en la cual venía incluida) y que fue lanzado el 9 de septiembre de 2012. Se había hecho un concurso para averiguar quien era el compositor, en el mismo disco venía un cuestionario para averiguar quién era. El ganador o ganadores se llevarían varios premios. La canción es algo confusa, en ella hay tres protagonistas, la principal es en este caso GUMI, quien se cuestiona varias veces si debe seguir corriendo o huir. Hay varias teorías que dice que se trata de un triangulo amoroso, en el cual GUMI y Camui Gackpo son pareja, pero, un día ella lo ve besándose con Lily y es ahí cuando al parecer comienza a cuestionarse si fingir que no pasó nada o enfrentar la verdad. En otra GUMI tiene miedo de madurar ya que todos a su alrededor lo van haciendo, ella y sus dos amigos han pasado por muchas cosas juntos y se han apoyado mutuamente. Se puede ver en una imagen a una GUMI sentada en el suelo, dando la espalda y al parecer con un recién cortado cabello (Esto en Japón es un signo de que alguien cometió un deshonra a su familia). El compositor fue revelado el 11 de Octubre de 2012. Intérpretes: GUMI , Lily y Camui Gackpo Música y Letra: Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△ Ilustración: Suzunosuke PV: TSO y VAVA *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguiente álbumes: *After the partY *V love 25 -Desire- Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por ArcCosine. *Traducción al español por Kazakiri. Kanji= 投げ捨てたいよ　守ってたいよ 矛盾だらけの感情表現 心、泣いて　足は止まっても 叫んでいたいよ 夢で見たんだ、桃源郷を 追いかけたんだ、全力疾走 でも途中で息が切れて 諦めた 「自分なんかがどうなったって･･･」 自嘲したいの？構われたいの？ 答えの出ない迷路でずっと 抜け出せない 過去も未来も今も全て 僕＝僕で変わりなく続く 散々失って、ずっと傷つけた 「僕が【僕】でいる為に」 投げ捨てたいよ　守ってたいよ 矛盾だらけの感情表現 煙る戦場、足は震えても 壊して去なして 走っていたいよ　逃げ出したいよ どっちなんだよ　i my me mine? 気分爽快　つまり感情/勘定？ 答えは出ない　迷走さ 悩んだって現実はそう、 全てが曖昧戦場 止まったって始まらないなら その手で掴みに行け いつか夢見た桃源郷を ずっと近くで眺めてるだけ 知ったフリだけ得意になった 自衛本能 「他人なんかがどうなったって･･･」 興味ないフリ演じてるだけ 傷つくことを恐れる　ただの 弱虫です 過去も？未来も？今も？全て 僕＝僕で変わりなく続く･･･？ 散々繕って、ずっと我慢した 「僕が、【僕】を守るため」 投げ捨てたいよ　守ってたいよ 矛盾だらけの感情表現 すでに戦場、士気は下がっても 逸らして甘えて 走っていたいよ　逃げ出したいよ どっちなんだよ　曖昧 me mine? 気分爽快　つまり翻弄？ 答えは出ない　瞑想さ 悩んだって現実はそう、 全てが曖昧戦場 優しさを振り払う　はき違えた 自己愛＝本能？ 投げ捨てたいよ　守ってたいよ 矛盾だらけの感情表現 心、泣いて　足は止まっても 叫んでいたいよ 投げ捨てたいよ　守ってたいよ 矛盾だらけの感情表現 煙る戦場、足は震えても 壊して去なして 走っていたいよ　逃げ出したいよ どっちなんだよ　i my me mine? 気分爽快　つまり感情/勘定？ 答えは出ない　迷走さ 悩んだって現実はそう、 全てが曖昧戦場 止まったって始まらないなら その手で掴みに行け |-| Romaji= Nagesutetai yo mamotteitai yo Mujun darake no kanjou hyougen Kokoro, naite ashi ha tomatte mo Sakendeitai yo Yume de mitanda, tougenkyou wo Oikaketanda, zenryokushissou Demo tochuu de iki ga kirete Akirameta "Jibun nanka ga dou nattatte..." Jichou shitai no? Kamawaretai no? Kotae no denai meiro de zutto Nukedasenai Kako mo mirai mo ima mo subete Boku = boku de kawarinaku tsuzuku Sanzan ushinatte, zutto kizutsuketa "Boku ga, boku de iru tame ni" Nagesutetai yo mamotteitai yo Mujun darake no kanjou hyougen Kemuru senjou, ashi ha furuete mo Kowashite inashite Hashittetai yo Nigedashitai yo Docchi nanda yo i my me mine? Kibun soukai, tsumari kanjou/kanjou Kotae ha denai meisou sa Nayan datte genjitsu ha sou, Subete ga aimai senjou Tomattatte hajimaranai nara Sono te de tsukami ni ike Itsuka yume mita tougenkyou wo Zutto chikaku de nagameteru dake Shitta furi dake tokui ni natta Jiei honnou "Tanin nanka ga dou nattatte..." Kyoumi nai furi enjiteru dake Kizutsuku koto wo osoreteru tada no Yowamushi desu Kako mo? Mirai mo? Ima mo? Subete Boku = boku de kawarinaku tsuzuku? Sanzan tsukurotte, zutto gaman shita "Boku ga boku wo mamoru tame" Nagesutetai yo mamotteitai yo Mujun darake no kanjou hyougen Sude ni senjou, shiki ha sagattemo Sorashite amaete Hashitteitai yo nigedashitai yo Docchi nanda yo aimai me mine? Kibun soukai tsumari honrou? Kotae ha denai meisou sa Nayan datte genjitsu ha sou, Subete ga aimai senjou Yasashisa wo furiharau haki chigaeta Jikoai = honnou? Nagesutetai yo mamotteitai yo Mujun darake no kanjou hyougen Kokoro, naite ashi ha tomatte mo Sakendeitai yo Nagesutetai yo mamotteitai yo Mujun darake no kanjou hyougen Kemuru senjou, ashi ha furuete mo Kowashite inashite Hashittetai yo Nigedashitai yo Docchi nanda yo i my me mine? Kibun soukai, tsumari kanjou/kanjou Kotae ha denai meisou sa Nayan datte genjitsu ha sou, Subete ga aimai senjou Tomattatte hajimaranai nara Sono te de tsukami ni ike |-| Español= Quiero tirarlo, quiero protegerlo son sólo sentimientos que se contradicen El corazón llorando, incluso mis piernas se detuvieron sólo quiero gritar Lo vi en su sueño, El Shangri-La lo estaba persiguiendo, corriendo con todas mis fuerzas pero a mitad de camino se corta mi respiración Me rendí "¿en qué me he convertido...?" ¿quiero burlarme de mi mismo? o que ¿se preocupen por mi? siempre sin salir la respuesta del laberinto No voy a escapar el pasado, el futuro, el presente, todo Yo =quiero seguir sin cambiar Perdiéndolo todo, siempre nos duele Porque yo, estoy por mi mismo Quiero tirarlo, quiero protegerlo son sólo sentimientos que se contradicen Un campo de batalla neblinoso, incluso mis piernas tiemblan Destrúyelo, déjalo Quiero correr, Quiero escapar ¿¡Por cuál!? I me my mine ¿te sientes refrescado? en pocas palabras son ¿sentimientos/razonamiento? La respuesta sin salir sigue vagando me preocupaba de la realidad, así es todo es un campo de batalla ambiguo si no comienzo, todo se habrá detenido así que con estas manos voy a sostenerlo algún día soñé con el Shangri-La Siempre observándolo más de cerca estar fingiendo, se convirtió en mi punto fuerte es un instinto de auto-defensa ¿"los demás en qué se han convertido..."? están desinteresado en fingir sino en sólo actuar simplemente tienen mismo de ser lastimados son unos cobardes ¿el pasado?, ¿el futuro?, ¿el presente?, todo ¿Yo =yo quiero seguir sin cambiar? se repara completamente, siempre lo he tolerado "yo, es para protegerme" Quiero tirarlo, quiero protegerlo son sólo sentimientos que se contradicen de pronto en el campo de batalla, la moral decrece desviándose, actuando como un niño Quiero correr, Quiero escapar ¿¡Por cuál!? de palabras 曖昧 (Aimai)=Ambiguo, Incierto my mine ¿te sientes refrescado? en pocas palabras es ¿una burla? La respuesta sin salir la estoy meditando me preocupaba de la realidad, así es todo es un campo de batalla ambiguo Estaba errado en sacudir la bondad ¿ Narcisismo = Instinto? Quiero tirarlo, quiero protegerlo son sólo sentimientos que se contradicen El corazón llorando, incluso mis piernas se detuvieron sólo quiero gritar Quiero tirarlo, quiero protegerlo son sólo sentimientos que se contradicen Un campo de batalla neblinoso, incluso mis piernas tiemblan Destrúyelo, déjalo Quiero correr, Quiero escapar ¿¡Por cuál!? I me my mine ¿te sientes refrescado? en pocas palabras son ¿sentimientos/razonamiento? La respuesta sin salir sigue vagando me preocupaba de la realidad, así es todo es un campo de batalla ambiguo si no comienzo, todo se habrá detenido así que con estas manos voy a sostenerlo Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Suzunosuke. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012